Courtney's Story
by sKetchdiva
Summary: You may be wondering about the title. Don't freat - you'll figure it out soon enough. This story is about Geoff and Bridgette, and what will happen if one has to live without the other...forever.
1. We just wanted some milk!

**(Disclaimer: Hey, y'all! I just wana say that I DO NOT own TDI or any of the TDI characters in this story! I just own the PLOT. Don't forget to review! PEACE)**

**Bridgette**

"Geoff? I'm going to run down to the mini-mart and pick up some milk, alright?" I glanced up at my fiancée, who was smiling at me from across the room, lounging on the couch, his feet on the coffee table.

"Can I come with?" He grabbed the remote and turned off the television, strolling over to me and putting his arms around my waist, hugging me close.

I snuggled into his chest and inhaled deeply before he pulled me away to kiss me. "I don't want you to have to go anywhere without me, Bridge," he whispered. "I'd follow you to the moon if it meant I'd be with you. That's all that matters to me."

I was in awe. He was so sweet it was ridiculous! We never disa-greed on anything, and he would always jump through hoops to make me happy. When I didn't answer after a minute, he said, "Do you not want me to go?"

"No no no no, no," I said, grinning at him. "I was just lost in your hug, that's all."

Geoff pushed some strands of hair from my eyes and tucked them behind my ear before kissing my forehead and leaving the room to grab his car keys off the night table in our bedroom.

I grabbed my coat from the closet when he grabbed my hand and led me out to the car, starting it and driving to a nearby Circle K. It was almost one in the morning, so there was no one there but the cashier. She smiled at us sweetly as we walked inside, greeting us with a "Hi. Welcome to Circle K."

"I'm gonna grab a smoothie," I said to Geoff as he headed in the direction of the milk.

"'Kay, Babe." He squeezed my hand and went off to the other side of the store.

I stuck a straw in my newly stirred smoothie and skipped over to Geoff, putting my arms over his shoulders. "Find it?"

He smirked at me. "Oh I found it, alright." He kissed my nose and we proceeded to the counter, two half gallons of milk in his hands.

The pretty blond cashier had just handed us our receipt when the front door behind us was kicked open, two muscular guys in ski masks holding guns out in front of them. "Nobody move! Nobody make a sound."

I squeaked and dropped my smoothie, the guy closest to me turning his gun toward my face, snarling.

Geoff hopped in front of me, holding his arms out. "Look man, we don't want any trou– "

"Shut up!" The second man – a little shorter than the one who burst through the doors first – shifted his attention, and his gun, to Geoff.

"Easy, bro," the first man said, kicking the other guy's leg. He looked at us and at the poor whimpering girl behind the counter. "We want all your money." He held up a beige pillowcase to her, glancing at us. "Yours, too."

Geoff quickly scrambled his wallet out of his pocket, picking out all the cash and change, throwing it on the floor in front of us, as did I.

The girl behind the register thrust the pillowcase back at the taller man, looking like she was about to faint.

The guy sighed, as if this all bored him. "Hands where I can see 'em."

All three of us reluctantly put our arms above our heads, Geoff leaving the milk aside.

"Now all of y'all, out," the second man ordered, pointing his gun at us. He started pushing us out the door, the gun to the blond's back, when he stopped and tugged on my arm. "Hey, man, let's keep this one."

The first one laughed. "Hey, yeah. She'd make a good souvenir."

"I'm really not all that great," I squeaked.

He got an inch from my face. "I bet you'd be great in _bed,_" he purred, his breath caressing my face in a disgusting way. Seriously, I couldn't imagine being in bed with anyone else besides Geoff, let alone _this _guy. Ugh.

He grabbed at my waist, his hands slowly moving up.

"Hey!" Geoff shouted, pushing between me and the guy. "_What _do you think you're _doing?_"

"Back off, jackass!" the shorter guy yelled, his gun pressed to the side of Geoff's face.

"Geoff, don't!" I warned.

"Yeah, you douche bag, back off!"

Geoff stiffened at my side, an arm protectively around my waist. He pulled me out the door with him, the blond scurrying off. As he was dragging me quickly to the car, one of the men ran up behind us and pushed him to the ground, the other wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight.

I struggled, but most of it was useless. I was biting his arm, but it seemed to do nothing. I bit so hard, my jaw was starting to ache. Then, with all my might, I kicked out my leg and kicked back in as hard as I could, my foot landing between his legs.

"Aaah!" he yelled, dropping me on the cemented sidewalk and grabbing where I had managed to kick him.

Then, while I wasn't looking, the shorter guy approached me from behind, grabbing my wrists and holding them together. I glan-ced over just in time to see Geoff coming at the man behind me and punching him strait in the nose, sending him flying against the buil-ding.

Geoff grabbed my arms and pulled me close, shoving me in the backseat of the car. "Get in now!"

"Geoff–" I tried to protest, but he pushed me into the middle of the backseat.

He locked the door before it was closed, but before he could shut it, the two men came up behind him again, beating him down.

I screamed, pulling the locked door closed before the men could reach me. "Geoff! No, Geoff!" It was horrific. Watching Geoff and those asses face-off was the most disturbing, asinine, terrible thing I have ever witnessed in my life. They were shoving, punching, kicking.

The taller one grabbed Geoff's shoulders as he wriggled, holdi-ng him in place while the shorter guy came up and began punching Geoff in the stomach, face and crotch.

"No!" I screamed when Geoff fell to the ground. I started brea-king down into hysterical tears, pulling out my cell and dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" an older woman asked me over the phone.

"My f-fiancée's being beat up in a Circle ka-K parking lot!" I wh-impered.

"Ma'am, where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm l-locked in my ca-car," I replied with a cry.

"Where are you?"

I gave her the address and she assured me that an ambulance was on the way. Though my racing mind doubted it, even though I was sure she wouldn't lie to me and I was just being stupid. This all happened in under a minute, and Geoff was still on the ground, the men's back's to him as they went through their sack of money.

I wiped my eyes viciously, hoping that if I rubbed them hard or long enough, all this bad stuff would go away. Tears streaked my face, and, looking at myself in the window, I knew that if Geoff died right there on the pavement, part of me would surely die inside.

Geoff stirred while the guys weren't looking, turning his head in my direction. His eyes were closed, and I could finally get a good look at him.

I gasped aloud in the car, my hand slapping my mouth shut fro-m screaming again by the look of his face.

His whole face was covered in purplie bruises, paired with the blood leaking from his nose and the corner of his mouth. His perfect, perfect mouth. I know this might seem selfish, but what would I do if he never, ever got to kiss me again? Never touch me the way he did, never tell me I was beautiful or tell me I was his whole world.

He'd never hear me tell him how much I appreciated him and loved him. He'd never get to feel–

Just as quickly as it had disappeared, a spark of hope shot through me when Geoff slowly opened his eyes.

I could barely see, since he was a good twenty feet away, but knew he was probably groaning. I prayed that he wouldn't be loud enough to give away his consciousness as he crossed the parking lot and over to the car.

He slowly, very slowly, got up from his position behind the rob-bers, shakily standing.

I felt myself feeling pure joy flow throughout my body when he looked at me through the car's window. I grinned, waving him forw-ard.

But, instead of him trudging toward me, he turned his back on me and headed towards the men.

I cried out for him in the car, but I doubt he heard me, because he kept moving, on to kill them guys who had almost killed him.

Their back's turned, Geoff weakly picked up two 12-packs of Mountain Dew front the entrance to the mini-mart. Quickly, yet slowly, he inched over and dropped them on the unsuspecting heads of the men, knocking them out cold.

I squealed from the car, pulling up the lock and sprinting over to Geoff, throwing my arms around him. I kissed his cheek even though he protested and said, "Damn it, that hurts."

"C'mon!" I said, pulling him toward the car. "We have to go!"

"No," Geoff says numbly, pushing me away and stepping back over to the robbers. He bent down and picked up the taller guy's gun, pointing it at his head.

"Geoff, no! Don't kill them," I shouted from behind.

He looked back at me, unsure. "They were going to hurt you," he said shakily. "And they hurt me. Imagine how many other people they'll try to hurt and steal from."

I bit my lip, rubbing my arms and turning away from him, scar-ed, yet knowing he had a very serious point. "You're right."

I heard him sniff. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and waited for the gunshot. With a jolt from me, it went off, and a thud followed. I couldn't turn around. I didn't – no, _wasn't _– going to turn to see blood all over the ground. So I started walking back to the car. I heard footsteps following me, but there was something off about them to be Geoff's. "Geoff?" I turned and saw the shorter man standing with the gun pointed at a limp Geoff, lying on the ground.

"Geoff!" I screamed, rushing over to him. "Geoff! Oh no, Geoff!"

I couldn't see, I couldn't think. The last thing I remember, I was staring down at Geoff when a horrible pain sliced through my head, sending me flying onto Geoff's torso, laying limp and flat.


	2. My own Little World

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TDI or the TDI characters...I'm just too lazy to make up my own. Thx for reading! ****___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Bridgette? Bridgette, honey, wake up."

I kept my eyes squeezed shut. There was a down-side to that, though – I kept seeing Geoff fall to the ground again and again in front of my lids.

I frowned internally as I remembered the pain that had cut through my head like a knife. A sound. Some pain. Black.

That's it.

But is Geoff alright? The thought made me want to jump up and run to his rescue. But I couldn't. I could feel tubes and wires stuck to my arms and hands, restricting and stopping me from going anywhere at the moment.

I sighed mentally. God, this sucks. It sucks not knowing where Geoff was and if he was okay. Bits and pieces of the night in the Circle K parking lot kept flashing through my mind, daring me to look at them. The images knew I had to cave soon, so eventually I did.

I was trapped in the car, calling 911, frantic as I watched Geoff get beaten on that horrible dark pavement...ugh. I wanted to cry, wanted to scream. I wanted the whole world to stop and I wanted things to go back to normal.

But it wasn't normal, and it would never be normal again. I could feel that something was definitely wrong in the world. Like there was a huge hunk of me floating around somewhere, not attached to me like it should be.

I huffed. Damn it. I wanted to get out of here so badly.

"Bridgette? Sis, are you okay? C'mon! We know you're in there."

"Honey? Honey, can you hear me?"

God, who were these annoying people? They weren't Geoff, that's for sure. I wanted them to get out of my face! I wanted to do so many things – particularly hit these people – but, again, couldn't because of all the crap on my arms. Seriously, I'm getting _ticked!_

"Wake. The. Hell. Up. Bridge," a girl whined.

Huh? My ears perked up. I knew this girl. She and I were...close. My mind flipped through a mental folder of girls' faces, trying to find one that matched.

It finally stopped on a heart-faced, beautiful blond girl with sparkly brown eyes and curls.

My sister, Maggie. "Oh, Maggie! Maggie, I'm so glad you're here! You won't believe what happened!" Of course, I screamed all this in my head. I barely twitched a finger out in the real world.

"Hush, Mag," a gentle man's voice whispered.

Oooh, I knew _this _person, too. He and I were also very close. He was my _uncle? _No. _Cousin? _Nah. That's it! Dad! "Oh my god, Dad! Please tell me this was all just a dream!" Again, not even a sound from me outside my scarred insides. I wanted to talk to my dad so much! I wanted to look into his faded brown eyes that reminded me of home, reach out, and give him a big hug. He'd scratch his head, ruffling up the silvery whispy hairs on top, while he talked to me about life and the meaning behind it all. I wanted him to rub my head and let me fall asleep in his arms, him murmuring that it would be okay.

"Yeah. God, Maggie," my second sister, Ashley, said. "Don't try to rush her in to waking up; she's been through a lot the past few weeks."

I stiffened. _Weeks? _Was my sister with the super-straight brown hair and the yellowish eyes speaking the truth? I couldnt've _possibly _been out for more than one day...two tops.

"Whatever. It's not like you wouldnt've said that if Daddy wasn't here," Mag sneered.

"Whatev," Ash replied. "At least I can keep my big fat mouth shut while my sister's in a coma."

"Will both of you settle down?" dad said quietly. "God, it's like you two are little kids." I heard him shift his weight, his voice closer to me now. "Maybe...maybe she's just not going to be waking up yet. I mean, she _was _in a coma. What should we expect?"

I eeped inside. C-ca_...coma? _I wanted to faint. Oh, yeah. I couldn't.

Maggie sighed. "I wish she'd just get up and walk around and act like her normal self again."

I wanted to laugh. Nothing will ever go back to normal again.

"I can't believe she missed it," said Ashley, sniffing.

"What?" Dad asked.

"You know, Geoff's fune–"

"Uh-uh!" Maggie snapped. "No way! I am _not _talking about that again! I just touched up my makeup!" She pouted. Though I couldn't see, I could _tell. _I always looked up to Maggie, her being my role model and all. I never really hit it off with Ashley. Sure, we had lots of fun shopping and stuff, but she was always kinda the blabber-mouth of the three of us – the one who's off telling other people secrets and things that...well...just shouldn't be said...say, _rumors! _

One time, she spread a rumor about me that was so awful, I hid under my bed and didn't go to school until it blew over. Lucky for me, it was summer break, so everyone had pretty much forgotten about it by August.

But one thing Ash had said kept breezing through my head. _Geoff's fune– _Did...I missed Geoff's funeral? Geoff's funeral. Geoff's...funeral. Geoff's. Funeral.

Oh my god.

My eyes flew open, squinting as they tried to adjust to the bright fluorescent light overhead. I was suddenly very, very pissed off.

Dad, Maggie and Ashley hovered over me as I frantically picked at the crapola sticking into my arms.

"Argh!" I screamed out in frustration. At least I could talk.

"Bridgette!" Dad cried as I kicked my covers off.

I didn't care that I hurt..._everywhere. _I didn't even care where I was going. All I know is that I don't want to be here.

"Bridge, stop!" Ash grabbed my right leg, Maggie, my left. "Is she having a seizure?"

"No!" I screamed. Geoff couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be. I mean, I knew he was gone while I was living inside myself, not truly aware of the things going on around me. Though it does matter, the inside me didn't seem to care about Geoff being gone. Sure, I was sad, achey, wanted to mourn. But simply didn't feel much emotion toward it. Almost as if it had been a really life-like nightmare – the kind where you wake up feeling like it was still going on. A living hell, basically.

Now, pretty much fully awake, pushing on my family to try to get them off of me, I knew just how upset I really was. Geoff was dead. Dead. D-E-A-D, dead. I was never going to see him again.

Dead.

Dead.

_Dead. _

I whimpered and fell back onto the thin bed I had woken up in. Dad was holding my arms to keep me from flailing, Ash and Maggie still holding my feet.

I let out a cry, my lips quivering. "No," I kept moaning. "No, no, no."

Dad glanced back at my sisters, who shrugged. He looked at me softly through my tears and reached over to stroke the side of my face, as he had always done. "It's alright." They let go of me, sitting back down into their chairs beside me.

I shook my head, my face crumpled. "This can't be _happening!_" I spasmed into a full-on sobbing attack. I reached up to wipe my face when I felt a stabbing pain in my head. "Ow! What the fu–"

"Shhh," Daddy said, rubbing my cheek. "Calm down, calm down."

"I can't!" I whined. "Geoff's dead, Dad! _Dead! _It's all my fault! I should've done something!" My tears suddenly turned into anger, anger at _myself. _Why hadn't I gotten out and tried to save him? Why hadn't I tried to stop him when he went back to finish off those robbers? All of a sudden, I wanted so badly to kill myself... At least I'd be with Geoff.

The bright white door shwooshed open then, a tall, handsome man with curvy brown hair and blue eyes stepping in, a clipboard in his hand. Hey looked up at me and smiled. "You're awake."

"No duh," I hissed, swiping my fingers under my eyes. I was so weak, so..._bitchy. _

"Well," he said, grabbing a rolling stool from across the room and pulling it over, "we were starting to worry about you."

"And I'm starting to worry about my _sanity!_" I glared at him, my jaw set tight. I held up my arm as if he could read my mind. When he just stared, confused, I growled, "Now could you please take all this shit off?"

"Bridgette," Dad said, appalled.

Maggie and Ash exchanged uneasy glances. "You alright?" asked Maggie.

I scoffed. Just scoffed. I didn't want to waste my air explaining what was wrong. They knew. They didn't need to hear it from me.

The doctor stared at me. Not angrily, just concerned. "How do you feel?" he asked.

I scoffed again, harder. "How do you _think _I feel? I feel...I feel..." I couldn't find the exact word for how I felt. Is there a word for confused, pissed, sad, weepy, horrified, shocked and queasy all put together? Seems I'd be making one up.

"...Like crap?" he suggested.

I shrugged lightly. "One could say that." I sniffed, glancing out the window to my right.

He nodded. "Let me just check on your head." He stood and touched and poked at where that god awful pain had come from when I barely grazed it with my fingertips. The pain was mind-shattering, scorching.

"Ah!" I gasped, pulling my head away from his grasp. "_Holy_ _crap!_ Why does my head hurt so much?!"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Because you got shot in the head. That's why."

I sat still for a second, then laughed. "Right. If Id've gotten shot in the head, I'd be dead like Geoff..." My mouth stopped making noise after _Geoff. _

Whoa. This was gonna take some getting used to.

* * *

**Make sure to tell me what you think, via reviews, PMs, etc., and don't forget to mention your favorite part! PEACE - sKetchdiva**


	3. Wait WHAT?

**WARNING: This chapter is stupid. I DON'T OWN TDI OR THE TDI PEOPLE**

* * *

"You alright?"

I grimaced angrily and collapsed into the wheelchair my doctor had set under me. But I plastered a fake smile on my face and pretended it didn't hurt _one _bit. God, was that a lie.

"Yeah...I'm okay." I smiled at him, sobbing on the inside. I still couldn't get over the fact that Geoff was actually gone. It had been two weeks since I woke up from the coma. Apparently, the robbers had done a number on the rest of my body after they shot me. I thanked the Lord that I'd called 911 and they had shown up shortly after that.

My doctor, Dr. Tise (make that, Dr. Drop-dead-_gorgeous_), didn't look convinced. "I've written out a bunch of prescriptions for heavy-duty painkillers – that should help."

I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled. "Bridgette, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. You hurt all over." I glared at him and stuck my lip out. "And don't try to downplay it."

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. I couldn't help it. Two tears trickled down my face, rolling down slowly and tickling my cheeks. "I know," I whispered.

We were alone in my hospital room. My sisters and dad were waiting downstairs by the exit, filling out last-minute forms of discharge and stuff like that.

Dr. Tise handed me a tissue. I hastily grabbed it and wiped my face. "Sorry," I mumbled, sniffing. "I just..._ugh._" I threw my head back in the chair. Bad idea. "Ow, _crap!_" I frowned, rubbing the side of my skull.

He took the tissue back and knelt down next to me. These last few weeks with him being my doctor have really been awesome. Aside from the IVs and blood work and grieving and pain and...all that hospital stuff that couldn't be avoided. I've really grown to respect Dr. Tise. But I always kicked myself for thinking he was cute or attractive, because I just lost Geoff. But, wouldn't Geoff _want _me to move on? Whatever. Even if I liked Dr. Tise, he wasn't into me, and it was too soon to be guy-hunting...wasn't it? Geoff's been dead for only about five weeks. How could I even _think _about seeing other guys?! Man, I was so stupid!

Dr. Tise brought my attention back to him. He grabbed my hand, and softly kissed it. It sent shivers up my spine and I sucked in a breath. It felt so good when his warm lips were pressed to my skin.

I gulped. How could I be in love with my _doctor_? I mean, who _wouldn't _fall in love with this guy. Sure, he's probably two, maybe three years older than me. But he's _sooooo _cute, and–

_Bridge! _the inner-me scolded. _What happened to Geoff? Have you _already _forgotten about him? Huh?!_

I mentally shook myself, grinning at Dr. Tise – for real this time.

He smiled back, the kind of smile the touched his eyes and made them twinkle. Wow. What wonderfully wonderful blue eyes. Way prettier then Geoff's...

Then he released my hand, abruptly standing and turning serious and doctor-like again. He smiled politely as grabbed the back of chair, pushing me out the door.

I sighed. He kissed my hand. And it felt so _good. _Would Geoff be mad at me, being attracted to another guy? I wouldn't be upset at him, if I died and he moved on to someone else. Okay...I totally would. But that's different! I'm a girl, and he's...okay, it's the same. So, Geoff _is _mad at me? But I barely know this guy. I don't even know his _first name! _Okay I do. It's Oliver! Oh, my _god, _it so goes with his pretty face!

I smiled as he pushed me out into the waiting room by the exit where the remnants of my family waited for me.

"Bridge," Maggie and Ash said together, basically pushing Oliver out of the way to surround me.

Dad shook his hand, thanking Dr. Tise for all the wonderful treatment and care. "I was happy to help with her recovery," Oliver replied with a grin, flashing a wink at me.

My heart fluttered, the way it always had when Geoff would wink at me, but stronger. God, was I falling in love? Nah. My heart belonged to Geoff, and it always would. How could I even think about Oliver that way? I was betraying Geoff by fantasizing about other guys.

When Dad and my sisters finally got me home, all my thoughts were consumed with Oliver's face. I couldn't stop thinking about him and how it would feel to be together.

So when I was finally healed, and Oliver and I had gone out for the fifteenth time, he kissed me. It was a passionate, hot kiss. One that had him lying on top of me on the edge of a fountain. It was so romantic and sexy that it blew my mind away.

A year later, we were standing at the altar, saying "I do" to each other as our loved ones watched with teary eyes. Before I said "I do" to Oliver, I swear I saw Geoff's ghost floating behind him, nodding and smiling happily at me. A tear trickled down my cheek, and I knew that Geoff was happy if I was happy.

The End

"'The End'?" Bridgette stared blankly at the computer screen. "That's it?"

"Well?" Courtney asked eagerly. "Whadda you think?"

"Man, ya totally lost me near the end, there," Duncan said, popping open a can of beer and taking a big gulp.

Courtney wrinkled her nose at him, sticking her tongue out. "It's supposed to be that way."

"Why did I have to die?!" Geoff demanded from the other side of the room. "Then you have me come in on her wedding day and nod at her? That's so cheezy!"

Courtney scowled at him. "Well sor-ry if you didn't like my story."

"Don't get me wrong," Bridgette said, scrolling through the pages. "I loved the first two chapters. But then you sped up the last one, and it doesn't really make any sense."

Courtney shrugged, clearly offended. "I got bored with it and hastily tacked on the end. Is that so bad?"

"What can I say Princess?" Duncan walked over and messed up her hair. "The story sucked donkey ass. I wish you'd gone with my idea about the zombies."

Courtney grunted in frustration, standing up and stalking out her den door. "You guys clearly do not have a good taste in literature."

"If you can even call it that," he called after her.

She flipped him off and left.

Geoff stood next to Bridge, reading the story on the desktop with her. "Why did I have to die?" he asked again.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't the type of thrill you were hoping for. It was SUPPOSED to be a let-down like this. Don't be mad. At least you know about the title, now. Hey, continue the story yourself. Just make sure to tack on my name so people know it was originally MY idea! PEACE!**


End file.
